Reuniting the Konoha people
by UrbanGuy-Active
Summary: Hi there! Another story from Urbanguy2 co. If you like the first one then read this one. Hope you like it! P.S: It is not complete!


Reuniting the Konoha Family! The broken pieces of the spherical world

**Sasuke**

Still fuzzy of where he was, our pig-headed Sasuke numbly stood under the vast of heat. Now that he had become very exhausted and dehydrated, he slowly sat down on the dry ground. He reached the bottle in his brown old fashioned bag, opened the cap and put the mouth of the bottle on his lips: aware that the bottle is empty. He gulped and still hoping there would at least a drop of water would come out at anytime but none. He tossed the bottle away.

**Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru**

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru, who had been seeking over for Sasuke for almost a month went on board with the sand people that were on their way to the country of heaven. He and his friend were offered to sleep in the comfortable top cabin by the generous captain of the huge and well-known ship. "Dinner is ready, kids," the captain spoke. They were enjoying the breeze from the sea and when the captain mentioned about the dinner, they rushed to the dining room like some hungry fierce tiger that found out their tasty prey had been captured and of course, they wouldn't even care about their manners anymore as their stomachs were empty.

**Sasuke**

A figure took his bony hands. Sasuke looked up at the vague face of the figure and stood up feebly. He followed wherever it dragged him to. Finally, they reached a small town. A small western town. "No wonder it was hot. I was in the Great Canyon," he thought to himself. Then, the figure brought him inside one of the bar nearby. The figure ordered two glasses of beer. The barman slid the two glasses across the table and both of them managed to get it. Sasuke tasted the strange looking fluid. He gave a slight jerk at first but then he drank them all at once.

**Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru**

Naruto and Shikamaru went straight to bed after the big meal but Sakura didn't. She remembered her parents' advice not to sleep immediately after meal otherwise she would turn into a bull. Even though it was just an old saying to scare children, she believed in it. Anyway, she also missed Sasuke. She sat on the bench near the window and looked at the glimmering moon like it was Sasuke's face. At a snail pace, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Naruto on the other hand was not exactly asleep. He heard Sakura sighed. After she fell asleep, he carried Sakura to bed. After that, he got out through the small gap (fit nicely) of the open window. The captain of the ship had not gone to sleep yet. Sneakily, he tiptoed towards Naruto and tapped him on his shoulder. Naruto had sensed it much earlier. He gave no respond to it.

"Kid, what are you so worried of, huh?" the captain queried him.

"What do I look like to you?" Naruto asked him back. The news about the monster inside him had been spreading out rapidly recently so he knew that the captain must have been well-informed too. However, the captain didn't reply.

**Sasuke**

The yellowish and orangey sky gradually was replaced by the uninvited black sky. The unclear figure was actually beautiful Chinese girl about his age. Her house was well arranged. The furniture and other stuffs were arranged according to the Feng Shui. This is to bring luck to herself and to protect 

her against any negativity and illness. Sasuke praised her capability of decorating the house very impressively. She shyly thanked him.

**Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru**

Sakura woke up the next morning and found herself sleeping at Naruto's bed. Shikamaru was still fast asleep. She staggered on her feet out of the cabin. She was shocked that Naruto had been sleeping outside on the cold floor. She shook him gently. Naruto widened his eyes. "Oh, it's Sakura. Did you get a nice sleep last night?" he rubbed his eyes smoothly. Sakura watched him silently. Naruto stood up and all of sudden, he undressed himself and jumped into the sea. The captain ordered the crews to shut the ship's engine. Shikamaru too who had just woken up, jumped into the blue sea followed by the captain and the crews. Sakura just watched them having fun. She did not dare to join the group of male. Naruto then have a short moment to himself where he thought that the world is broken pieces that are always bind together to form a perfect sphere which here mean that no matter how much he hate or envy Sasuke, they are still family.

Bwahaha! Please send reviews ifyou like it. Read Sasuke and his home also 


End file.
